The Symbiote and the Ghost Boy
by Obiwan456
Summary: This is a slight crossover of DP and Spider-Man, but mostly DP. Danny finds this strange black suit that gives him strange new powers, and he must decide what to do with this new suit. He must decide if it is a blessing or a curse. Please r&r.
1. The Beginning

**Hey all this is my fourth story. Slight crossover with Spider-Man.**

**Please r&r.**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Deep in Manhattan, in an abandoned apartment building, a dark figured stirred. It was large and gooey, almost like tar. A part of it was slowly splitting away from the rest. It was going off to find it's own host. It slowly oozed its way out of the building, turning its head to see if it could spot anyone that would make a good host for it. This "goop" was highly intelligent. It was an alien symbiote, split off from the symbiote known as Venom.

It went down the street about five miles when a portal suddenly appeared about seven feet ahead of it. It was green and black, about five feet in diameter. The symbiote went right into it, sensing much power in it.

* * *

Deep in the ghost zone, a ghost was flying through the air. There was nothing significant about this ghost. He was just a formless green glob of ecto-energy.

Out of nowhere, a portal opened up in front of him. He started to avoid it, untill he saw something entering the ghost zone through it. The ghost didn't like it at all. The thing was black with a little head on it. The head had many sharp teeth and white eyes. It attacked the intruder, trying to defend its home.

* * *

The symbiote was attacked as soon as it entered the strange world it was now in. It was unhappy to be ambushed immediately, so it fought back. As would be expected, the symbiote was able to form into a human like shape and defeat the ghost. The fight lasted all of ten seconds. The symbiote took its prey and tried to eat it, only to find that it was impossible. The ghost became a goo itself, and mixed with the symbiote. It could find no way to get rid of the ghost, so it began a slow process of decaying it.

The symbiote started out into the ghost zone, looking for a suitable host. It flew around for several hours, looking at many different ghosts, including Skulker, Ember, and Clockwork, but none of them were acceptable. It needed a powerful host that could easily be controlled.

That was when it saw him.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here again?" Tucker asked.

"We're exploring the ghost zone to make sure nothing major is going on." Danny answered.

"Are we almost done?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"No, Tucker," Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I don't see any major activity here," Danny said, as he got back into the spectre speeder.

The symbiote saw all this, and he instantly knew that Danny was the right host. It flew towards the speeder. Once it reached it it stuck to the back of it and held on.

* * *

_Three hours later._

"Well, four hours in the ghost zone and nothing to show for it. I told you it was a waste," Tucker said.

"Tucker, I know it was boring but what if there had been a real emergency," Danny replied.

The symbiote slid off of the speeder and climbed on a nearby table. It hid behind a "World's Best Mom" mug.

"Well I better be heading home," Sam said.

"Yeah, me too," Tucker replied. "See you at school."

Danny started cleaning up the lab and making sure everything was working properly. Once he was finished, he went up to his room to take a nap.

What he didn't know was that there was something following him. The symbiote tracked him up to his room and hid behind Danny's computer. It waited for a long time for Danny to fall asleep. Finally it heard snoring, so it struck. It oozed over to Danny's bed. It crawled up the bed sheet and reached Danny's body. It started to spread over his body, forming a suit. It covered his entire body.

* * *

_2 hours later._

Danny woke up suddenly. He had had a nightmare about a city wide takeover. In it this creature had taken control of every citizen in Amity Park, including Danny.

Once he stopped thinking about his dream, he noticed the world looked different. He walked over to a mirror.

"AUGHH!," he screamed as he looked at himself.

Covering his body was a black suit. There was a white ghost symbol on his chest, and two narrow white eyes. There seemed to be no seams at all. Danny reached up and touched his face.

"What is this thing?" he asked in confusion.

He tried to take the mask off, and to his relief, it came off easily. He was in his ghost form underneath. He could find no threat about it, so he decided he'd take it out for a spin. He opened his window, crawled out, and took off. He flew all around the city, trying out the suit. There were some interesting surprises. At one point he banged against a wall, but to his surprise, he stuck. The suit let him stick to a wall and crawl on it. He jumped off and stuck his arms out to start flying again, but instead a white line f ecto-plasmic energy shot out, or at least that's what he thought it was.

When he got home, he didn't know what to do. There was a part of him that really wanted to keep the suit, to use it and the powers it gave him, to control it. Then there was the part of him that used logical thinking to say that it was too dangerous, that he might not be able to control the powers it gave him, that it might be a bad thing to keep it. There was so much indecision, so much confusion. Danny didn't know what to do. As much as he wanted to keep it, he also wanted to throw it out. He decided that for the time being he would put the suit in a box in his closet and forget about it until he knew what to do.

Danny took a box and carefully laid out the suit in it. He taped it shut and wrote on it in marker,"Alternate Black Suit." He put it in his closet where he could see it easily. He really had no idea of what to do with this gift, or this curse, that had been given to him.

**Well what do you think?  
Please r&r.**


	2. The Decision

**Well I hope you enjoy.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 2

The Decision

"It's right in here," Danny said.

It had been three weeks since the suit had shown up. Danny had avoided it, not knowing what to do. Each of his cases had become even stronger. On the one hand, how could more power hurt? It looked harmless enough, why couldn't he use it? On the other hand, what if it was too much power? What if it would drive him to do things that he would never think of? The only thing he knew for sure was that he craved that power, and it scared him. Eventually he decided he needed to tell his friends about this.

"Where?" Tucker asked, staring at a box that read "Alternate Suit."

"Just move," Sam said in annoyance.

They took the box from the closet and put it on Danny's bed. Sam grabbed a pocket knife and opened it. The first thing they saw was a white ghost symbol. Danny took it out of the box and held it up.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said it was black," Sam responded.

"Yeah," Tucker mumbled.

"But I mean, what do you think about it? The whole thing?"

"Um, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal, it's just a costume," Tucker said.

"I kind of agree with Tucker, I mean, are you sure it gives you extra powers?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, there is no way I could do what I did before the suit showed up," Danny said as he put one of the gloves on." I mean, look at this."

Danny held his hand out towards the wall, and out shot a white string of unknown substance.

"Now, I don't think that's a ghost power," Danny said.

"Okay, now that's weird," Tucker said.

"Danny, I don't know about this. What if this is too much power?" Sam asked him.

"That's what I've been thinking. The thing is, there is no way to know. It's a big decision, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're sure you've looked at both sides of this?" Tucker asked him.

"Over and over and over. It's been eating me up for weeks. I just get this feeling that if I put that suit on, I'll never take it off. I'm craving all that power."

"I think you shouldn't, Danny. All power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Sam said to him.

"Where did you hear that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, It's just something I heard," Sam responded.

"Wait, does this mean you think I can't handle the power?"

"Well think about it Danny, Vlad was older than you when he got his powers, and he ended up on a dark path of evil. I say you're lucky that you were able to control the powers you have," Sam commented.

"You think I can't handle it! I don't believe this!" Danny screamed."You don't believe in me! What is wrong with you!" He grabbed the glove on his hand and threw it onto his bed.

It was weird, but as soon as he took off the glove, he felt calmer. He felt relaxed. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't as calm anymore.

"WHAT! What's wrong with _me_! What's wrong with you! Why are you yelling at me?! All I did was give you good advice, but no, you can't handle the fact that you can't control power!" Sam screamed at Danny.

"I-I'm sorry," Danny said.

"What got into you!? Screaming at me because of advice!" Sam kept yelling.

"I don't know," Danny whispered.

Sam stormed out of his room.

"Sam, wait!" Danny yelled after her.

Sam stopped when she got outside. She sat down on the steps in front of Danny's house.

"What should I do?" Danny asked as he looked out the window at Sam.

"I'd say keep the suit," Tucker said.

"No, not about that, about Sam."

"Oh, well, I'd say just give her a little bit. Anyway, I say we need to figure out this suit thing soon. We've got about two hours before I have to be at a City Council meeting."

"I'm gonna go on down to talk to her."

He walked down the steps, thinking about what he'd say. The truth was he didn't know why he had gotten so angry, because it wasn't that big of a deal. He finally figured out why he might have screamed like he had.

"Hey Sam."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Danny said as he sat down next to Sam.

"You're sorry? Do you realize you chewed me out for no reason?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why. I guess I'm just under pressure because of the whole new suit thing. but I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know you are, but it's so weird. It's not like you," Sam said, staring out at the sky.

"I know. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Both Danny and Sam stood up. They turned around and went back to Danny's room.

* * *

"So you are going to keep the suit?" Tucker asked.

It was about an hour and a half after the whole argument. Sam and Danny had gotten back to his room and they started thinking about what they needed to do.

"Not exactly. I'm gonna take it on a two week test run. At the end of two weeks, I will decide if I should keep it or not."

"So go ahead, put it on," Tucker told Danny.

Danny grabbed the suit off the bed. He went into his closet and pulled the shirt over his head. He put on the pants and then the boots and gloves. he walked out with the mask in his hand.

"What do you think? Mask or no mask?"

"Go ahead and put it on for now," Sam said.

Danny pulled the mask over his head. As soon as it was on completely, he turned into his ghost self.

"So do we tell Jazz about this?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. We wait until after we make the final decision."

"Yeah, I agree with Danny," Tucker chimed in." But I've gotta get going to the meeting."

"Okay I'll see ya later, Tuck."

"I've gotta get home too," Sam said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, but for now, I'm gonna get out of this suit."

The two blue rings appeared around Danny and covered his entire body. As the rings passed over him, the new suit disappeared just like his regular suit would do.

"Well that's weird," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess the suit has already become a part of my ghost form."

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that."

"Oh come on Sam, what's the big deal?" Tucker said.

"Go on home, Sam, It's okay."

Both Tucker and Sam walked out of Danny's room to go wherever they needed to go. Danny laid on his bed.

"This new suit is no big deal. What's the worst that could happen?" he mumbled to himself as the suit started the process of binding itself to him so it could feed off him.

**Yep, I still found a way to end with a cliffhanger.  
What do you think? Please r&r.**


	3. The First Fight

**Okay so here's chapter 3 of my story. What will happen? Read on.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 3

The First Fight

"So, are you wearing the suit?" Tucker asked.

It had been about a week and a half since the decision had been made, and there had been no ghost attacks.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. This has to have been the slowest time we've ever had in fighting ghosts," Danny replied.

"I know, you haven't has any chance to test out the suit yet," Sam chimed in.

"I know. I kinda wish there would be, just so I can finally get a test run."

The trio was headed for the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and the day had been uneventful. They had taken a math test, but that was about it. The black suit was being worn under Danny's clothes, with the sleeves rolled up to go under the sleeve of his tee-shirt. If one was to look hard enough, they would see the black underneath, but no one paid that much attention to him. Really, things had gone back to normal just about, except an occasional fan boy wanting his autograph.

"You know, this suit seems to be kind of a nuisance. I mean, the suit sticks to my skin and it kinda rides up in the rear."

"You know what dude, that is way too much information," Tucker replied.

"Sorry."

The three entered the cafeteria and got in line for their lumpy grey food. All of a sudden, a thin blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth. By this time, everyone in school knew what that meant.

There were a few students who saw the wisp of blue smoke, "GHOST!" they yelled at the top of their lungs. At this, every eye in the room turned to Danny.

"What?" he said.

"Come on Fenton, you know there's a ghost around, so do what you need to do.

At this point, Skulker came crashing into the room.

"Hello, ghost-child," Skulker said with an evil grin on his face.

Danny threw off his clothes, revealing the new suit. There were a lot of murmurings as to what was going on.

"I guess I'm getting that test run after all. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted.

A blueish ring appeared around his waist. It split in two and covered the entire length oh his body. Once it hadmpassed, it revealed the black and white suit with the DP symbol on the front.

"Huh, I guess it didn't work," Danny said as he looked at his costume.

Suddenly, black strands of an unknown substance appeared at the soles of his feet. They crawled up his leg and wrapped around him. The entire school watched in anticipation as the black strands wound their way around his body. The process was quick, and it ended up revealing the black suit with a white ghost on the front, including a black mask with thin white eyes.

"So, the child has a new suit," Skulker said sarcastically.

"Oh this is more than a new suit," Danny retorted.

The students, who had so far been planted to their seats in fascination, finally realized that there would be a fight and they would do good to move. They all ran for cover behind the cafeteria counter.

Skulker took out an ecto-gun and fired several shots in Danny's direction, but Danny, instead of turning intangible, skillfully and acrobatically twisted around each and every shot. He came back with a series of quick blasts from his hands, only to have them be avoided. Danny went flying at Skulker at high speed, and planted a few good blows to his chest. In return, Skulker grabbed Danny and threw him against the wall. He then walked over to him and started pounding him. Finally he took a step back to examine the bruised boy.

"So for you have failed to impress me, whelp."

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

Danny came at Skulker full force, looking as if he was going for a stomach blow, and this is what Skulker expected,but instead he twisted around Skulker and sent a spray of the unknown white substance from his hands into his eyes. He took advantage of this moment of weakness to fire some quick shots at his back.

Usually, Tucker and Sam would have been aiding Danny, but this time, they were staring in awe at the fight just like the rest of the school.

Skulker, who had removed the white substance, looked around for Danny, who was sitting casually on a wall.

"So, this new suit of yours, where did you get it?" Skulker asked.

"Oh, you could say it just came to me," Danny replied.

"Well It's time to end this fight."

"I couldn't agree more, child."

Danny jumped off the wall and ran towards Skulker. In turn, Skulker started firing missiles at Danny. Danny parried them with a ghost shield. He moved in with a series of ice blasts, freezing Skulker to the exact spot where he already was. He then fired off a series of ghost rays, breaking the ice but majorly injuring Skulker. He was down for the count, but Danny wasn't done yet. He walked up to the figure and started pounding on him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop. He wanted to do serious damage to Skulker. He just kept pounding and pounding. The suit was dented and oozing green ecto-plasmic energy, but he kept right on blasting the suit, In a feeble move for self-defence, Skulker fired a weak ray at Danny, causing him to move backwards a little. Finally, Danny returned to his own state of mind and sucked the ghost into the thermos. He turned around, and saw the shocked, awed looks of everyone in the school.

"Fenton, that...was...AWESOME!" Dash shouted.

The entire student body erupted in cheers and applause. Some people took pictures, others wanted autographs, but they all loved the ghost boy.

One student from the school paper took a shot of Danny for the paper. The rest of the day was perfect.

* * *

The next morning was pretty normal, until he saw the paper. There, on the front page, was a picture of him standing tall after the fight in the cafeteria the day before. He walked over to the tv and turned it on, only to see part of the fight that someone had shot on their phone on the news. It seemed his new look was everywhere.

"Danny, what can you tell me about this?" his father asked as he pointed at the picture n the front of the newspaper.

"Um, well, you see, I kind of happened upon a new suit and got to try it out yesterday when a ghost attacked our school," Danny explained.

"Son," Jack said with a stern look on his face,"You have made me the proudest father on the planet!" he boomed. "Is it true that you beat the ghost?" he asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, but, it's no big deal."

"No big deal! Son, you have no idea how happy I am."

"Yeah, well, I gotta get to school."

"Okay son, tell me if you fight any more ghosts," Jack yelled as his son bolted out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Danny," some kid said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the hall to History class, and they were being treated like royalty.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna keep the suit," Danny said to his two best friends.

"Really? You haven't even done the full two weeks yet," Sam retorted.

"So? That suit gives me an extra edge, and I absolutely love it!"

"Exactly, it gives you more powers," Sam said.

"Come on Sam, what does that have to do with anything?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, It's no big deal at all."

The rest of the week was uneventful, and no one gave a second thought about whether or not Danny was gonna keep this new suit.

**Well this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed my big Danny/Skulker fight scene!  
Please r&r.**


End file.
